La Paloma Chelera
by Hikaru Zeal
Summary: Auxilio! No se komo hacer esto X.X Solo se ke esta historia no tiene nada ke ver kon Digimon, solo la hago para agarrar kura ^^ y la puse aki donde Digimon po ke este anime me gusta mucho, okis... ¿ya?


"La paloma chelera"  
  
Un día como este, pero ayer, un viejo entrenador de palomas  
  
conversaba con Pito Pérez.  
  
- ¿Qué opinas con lo de Vicente Buch? - preguntó el Papa  
  
- No pues ... ... su santidad, ¡¡¡¡tiene un ave insertada en el  
  
culo!!!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- ¡¡Que tiene un ave insertada en el ...!!  
  
- ¡Calla! Si entendí. El ave esa aun estaba viva.  
  
- Hmmm ... Párese una codorniz ... ¡No, espera!  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!  
  
- Si le tuerces el cuello parece una paloma ^-^"  
  
- ¡Agh!  
  
- Esta bien pues ...  
  
La paloma fue nombrada Julio Cesar, en honor al boxeador ese. Fue  
  
amaestrada y luego enviada al tutelar de menores (se que no concuerda  
  
la historia, pero los entretendrá un rato).  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
- No lo sé, ¿cuanto tiempo?  
  
- Pues... ... ¿Y tu sabes, Hikaru?  
  
- ¿Quién yo?  
  
- No, ¡¡le pregunte a Hikaru pendejo!! ""  
  
- Ah. ¿Yo?  
  
- ¡¡¡A ti no!!!  
  
- Han pasado tres años...  
  
- Vaya, hasta que contestas -.- Y... ¿cuantos han fallecido?  
  
- Cero  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Cero?!!! ¡¡Eso es imposible!! pero no me interesa... ¿Donde  
  
esta el papa?  
  
- Ta con la papa (_-_)  
  
El papa andaba en el Lord Black. Pito Pérez entra en escena.  
  
- ¡¡¿Que?!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Que Pito Pérez entra en escena!!! "  
  
- Ah, Ok...  
  
- ¡¡¿Y tu que haces aquí?!!  
  
- ¡Hip! ¡¿Y ese respeto?!  
  
- ¡¡¡Te voy a meter tu respeto por el...!!!  
  
- Ya pues ya... Ahorita voy...  
  
- ¡¿Que?!  
  
De fondo puede apreciarse a Tatsumi llevando a Hyruu por las orejas y  
  
a Hikaru dándole una patada en los tanates.  
  
- No puede ser... Siempre confíe en ti ToT ¿Por que me haces esto?  
  
Hyruu: ¿Que?  
  
- ¡¡A ti no pendejo, a Sakura!!  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- ¡¡Sí, tu!! No te hagas pendeja  
  
Hikaru: ¿Se puede todavía mas?  
  
Sakura:  
  
Watari: Tatsumi... err ... ni al caso con Sakura ...  
  
Tatsumi: ¡ah! ¡¡con que tu también!!  
  
Tatsumi le da una patada en los tanates a Hyruu. Luego Hikaru le da  
  
una patada en los tanates a Hyruu. Y luego toda la gente viene a  
  
darle unos patines ahí pero Hyruu se hecha a la fuga.  
  
Buroly: ¿Y yo que hago aquí?  
  
Mikoro: pues no se ...  
  
Dayco: ¡¡¡¡andan comiendo verga!!!!  
  
Hyruu: ¡¿que?!  
  
Gente: ¡¡ahí esta!!  
  
Hyruu escapa. Luego le arrojan una manzana y la paloma la atrapa.  
  
Azure: ¡¡¡a pinche paloma!!! Se robo mi manzana ToT  
  
Dee: hehehe, que wey estas ...  
  
Azure: ¡¡¿que?!!  
  
Dee: ¿No oiste o que?  
  
Azure: si, si oí, nomás me hago pendejo. ¡A Ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! ja... ...  
  
Tyo: La neta... esta fiesta vale pa pura verga...  
  
Paso la paloma y le cago encima.  
  
Continuamos... ¡¡¡¡¡Después de unos comerciales!!!!!  
  
Que aburrido... ¡¡¡Necesitamos algo especial!!!  
  
La hora pico, el viernes a las 10, por el canal de las estrellas.  
  
X! H! Derbez, a las diez en este canal ...  
  
¡¡¡Otro pollo wey!!!  
  
Bien... después de ver la tele, fueron a tomar un refrigerio.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que crees que haces!!!  
  
Azure tenia el refrigerador en la boca.  
  
- ¡¡¡Quería tomar un refrigerio, verga!!!  
  
Dee:  
  
Dayco: no mames... que wey estas...  
  
En eso entra Pitter Parker, el dueño del lugar.  
  
- Lo siento, pero se me van todos de aquí, ¡¡hacen mucho escándalo!!  
  
Dayco da la señal secreta.  
  
Dayco: ¿Sabes que, wey? Chingas... ¡¡a tu puta madre!!  
  
Todos salen en putiza.  
  
Pitter: ¡¡Vas a ver hijo de puta!!  
  
Azure: ¡¡¡Pareces español, verga!!!  
  
Dee: ¡jajejejeje!  
  
Sakura: estos locos... hehehe  
  
Mientras corrían, veían a un lado a Hyruu corriendo de la gente que  
  
tenia sus tanates como cualquier tipo de blanco a golpear.  
  
Dayco: ¡Elton!  
  
Dayco (en susurro): grítale, wey.  
  
Azure: ¡¡Elton!! ¡¡¡Chinga tu madre!!!  
  
Dee: ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
Tyo: ¡¡ajuajejajajajeja!! ¡que pasado de verga!  
  
¡jejajejajejjujuajajajajajjejeajejajeuja! ¡que vale verga!!  
  
Bien... luego de mucho correr, nuestros no- héroes llegaron a una  
  
estación de trenes... o un metro... ... o lo que sea...  
  
Watari: ¡¿que es esto?!  
  
Dayco: una estación de trenes, pendejo...  
  
Watari: no, estúpido imbécil... ¡esto!  
  
Dee: ... es una estación de trenes, wey ...  
  
Watari: Ah... ok. Pense que era un dispositivo en forma de base  
  
diseñada para almacenar datos de quienes llegan a dar ahí, y así  
  
aportar energía a el hermano mayor muerto de Kaganawa para que pueda  
  
picársela y resucitar, y luego intentaría crear ositos de peluche  
  
mutantes de los cuales nadie sospecharía y cuando menos te lo  
  
esperaras... ¡agh!  
  
Dee: ...  
  
Hikaru: ¡¡¿verda?!! Nadie me lo creía ToT  
  
Sakura: si ni siquiera dijiste nada o.o""  
  
Toman el tren y regresan a la escuel ... ¡ita de Jorge vamos a ir!  
  
¡¡Todos nos vamos a divertir!! (que mamón... neta, en que estoy  
  
pensando...)  
  
En la entrada, Janus espera a Hikaru y a Sakura  
  
- Oigan ... es tarde ...  
  
Hikaru: creo que se nos hizo tarde, weyes pendejos ignorantes buenos  
  
para nada. Nos vemos mañana, en el evento.  
  
Dee: Simón  
  
Tyo: ¿cual evento?  
  
Dayco: ... ...  
  
Watari: un evento se llevara a cabo mañana, consiste en ... Arrojar a  
  
alguien por el escusado, luego gozar de la aventura al tratar de  
  
salvarlo de las garras de master germen y destruir a sus secuaces,  
  
que son pequeños robotcitos bien armados contra las patadas en los  
  
bajos ... ugh, vaya que te duele patearlos ...  
  
Hyruu: ¿en serio?  
  
Watari: no  
  
Hyruu: ¡hijo de tu puta ...!  
  
Watari: no, la neta no sé...  
  
Dayco: Miren... ¡¡¡pendejos!!!  
  
Tyo: ¿Que?  
  
Tyo: ¡¡las mamadas!!  
  
Azure: ¡hijo de puta!  
  
Dayco: ... No, la neta no sé...  
  
Hikaru: solo era un decir -.-  
  
Hikaru se duerme, la paloma se embaraza (aunque era macho) y tiene un  
  
ojo que se vuelve alcohólico y por eso la historia se llama la paloma  
  
chelera.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
